


Butler

by Misaki_kaito



Series: The Dreams and Manor Verse [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little chat between Gotham and Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butler

He briskly laid flowers atop the graves of his former employers, both of whom he had loved as dearly as he loved their son. He visited them every month, bringing new flowers to replace the old, and to tell them of their son’s activities.

He knew that while Bruce’s activities were nothing like the ones that his father had expected him to take up, but his mother knew exactly what her son would become the moment Thomas was shot. Gotham insinuated herself back into her bloodline, and was the proud mother of her protector.

Master Bruce was not the most temperamental of the Wayne family; indeed, Alfred had seen much, much worse in the way of rotten, spoiled children, most of whom became perfect gentlemen and ladies after Alfred got a hold of them.  
The Manor herself took care of her own, and Bruce was the last of the bloodline. Or so she thought. When Master Damian leaped into the picture, everything changed, and yet nothing did. The Manor had an heir, and Alfred could look forward to continuing his service to the Wayne Family. However, Gotham’s blood was dangerous, and the only reason he hadn’t gone completely insane was the light of the children who sought his aid in becoming heroes in their own right.

“Hello, Guardian,” said Gotham, clad in pearls and shadows, her voice resonant yet sweet.

“Hello, Lady Gotham,” replied Alfred, bowing slightly to his mistress. They stood there silently for a time, the chill of winter affecting neither of the beings present. Gotham was the first to break the quiet, crouching down and running her hand over the grave of the only man she truly loved, other than her son.

“Would you like to speak to Thomas, Guardian?” Alfred started at the offer. It was not often that Gotham offered such a boon, and he nodded his acceptance. She fingered the pearls around her neck with loving care, before tearing them off of her throat. Alfred started at the sudden violence until the meaning behind the gesture became clear.

The pearls floated for a moment before glowing brightly enough that Alfred had to close his eyes against the glare. As the light died, and Alfred opened his eyes, Thomas Wayne, the former Master of the Manor, stood proud and strong next to his beloved wife and Lady.

“It is good to see you again, Alfred,” said Thomas warmly, eyes sparkling with joy. Alfred smiled back at his former Master and Ward. “And how has Bruce been doing? And the newest little one in the Cave? Is he trying to become the third Robin?”

“Master Damian was a surprise. He appeared out of nowhere, and stalked Master Richard, and deduced his identity,” Alfred shook his head good naturedly, “Though he is as brilliant as Master Bruce, he still has much to learn before he can become the newest Robin. He's in training right now, and his progress is remarkable.”

Master Bruce has been doing well, and is finally opening from his shell. You see, there has been quite a fuss about a Mister Kent, and-”

“My sister’s knight,” interrupted Gotham, “will be good for my Son. Ensure that my Son has a good relationship with him.” Alfred smirked in his head. ‘It looks like Lady Gotham has the time to play the matchmaking mother now. Master Bruce does not stand a chance.”

“I feel that Damian has Ra's Al Ghul's blood in him,” remarked Gotham. She had turned away from the graves, her eyes staring pensively at the Manor. Thomas dissipated back into the pearls that were his gift to Gotham, and placed themselves lovingly back onto her neck.

“He does. Talia Al Ghul is his mother,” confirmed Alfred. Ra's was a touchy subject with Gotham- he was, after all, repeatedly trying to destroy her, and caused irreparable harm to her Son. Her eyes flared gold, and her face contorted with rage. “But he has Master Bruce's heart and your blood as well. He is of your family, my Lady Gotham. He is one of your Sons,” Alfred hastily added. Her eyes calmed and she breathed deeply as the shadows that roused with her rage subsided and slept again.

“I can forgive the circumstances of his birth for, as you say Guardian, he is a Son of mine. But watch him closely, and let his heart not stray from the path his father forged. Thank you for caring for my Son, and give my regard to the Manor.” Alfred’s ancient heart felt lighter than it has in a long time, and he smiled warmly at the Lady and bowed in acquiescence. When he looks up again, the Lady was gone, watching over her domain like the goddess she is. He stood for a few quiet moments, listening to the gentle rustle of the wind playing through the branches of the trees nearby, before briskly straightening his jacket and snapping on his gloves.

Gotham has returned to her work, and now it is Alfred’s turn to do the same.


End file.
